


fading in

by bijyu



Series: nct drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: Mark can't stop thinking about kissing Taeyong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt i got on cc, hope you like it anon~

Mark is not sure when it started. Maybe it was when they were rehearsing for mad city performances, and Taeyong pulled him in, resting his hand on Mark’s nape. Instead of getting flustered, Mark felt a little dazed— he couldn't take his eyes off Taeyong's lips, so close to his, close enough that if he leaned in just a little, he could feel them against his own. For a brief moment, Taeyong smiled— maybe embarrassed, or maybe amused— and Mark caught himself wondering what it would be like to kiss that smile. He clearly remembers that thought popping up in his mind back then, but it's possible it had started even earlier— he just wasn't fully aware of it.

All he knows is there's something he really likes about Taeyong's lips. They're not full, quite thin actually, but he finds the shape pretty. He really likes the way the corners of Taeyong's mouth curl up when he smiles, the way his lips stretch when he grins. It's pretty.

It's not that Mark thinks about it all the time— he's not in love with Taeyong. Maybe he has a tiny crush, but mostly, he just has a thing for his lips for some reason. Still, the thoughts appear from time to time and make him flustered. What does he want to do, really? Actually kiss him? Tongue involved? Wouldn't that be weird? Taeyong is his hyung, and he loves him, but... not that way, right? It would be strange for sure. And yet, he keeps wondering what exactly it would feel like.

It's especially difficult not to think about it now, when they're sitting huddled up together in the bottom bunk bed in Mark and Donghyuck's room. Donghyuck is away, probably up to no good, and Taeyong and Mark are in the room alone, discussing the lyrics for NCT's new album. It's a thing they do sometimes even when they're not in the studio— though Taeyong's English isn't bad, he feels more confident when Mark looks over his English lyrics, and it's always good to share inspiration and ideas.

Except now Mark can't focus on the lyrics at all— Taeyong is saying something, looking at his notebook, but Mark is only thinking about how their arms and legs are touching, how warm Taeyong feels, and how nice he smells.

Okay, so maybe it's not just his lips.

"... what do you think?" Taeyong says, looking up at him. The tone of his voice is sweet, soft, one he often uses when he talks to Mark— to the members, Mark corrects himself, it's not like Taeyong treats him any different than the others— and hearing it right now only makes Mark want to kiss him even more. He wonders if Taeyong would make any noises— the mere idea makes his mouth turn dry.

"Uh... what?" Mark asks, feeling bad for not paying attention. And for having all those thoughts. How would Taeyong react if he knew?

Taeyong tilts his head, smiling a little, and this time Mark is captivated by the way his eyes twinkle. "Have you been paying attention at all?" Before Mark manages to come up with an answer, concern clouds Taeyong's face. "Are you tired? Sorry if you wanted to rest. You know you can be honest with me, yeah? I don't want to bother you."

"You're never a bother, hyung," Mark protests immediately. He likes the way Taeyong's eyes light up at that. He knows Taeyong would never ask for them but he loves any signs of affection from the other members. And... Mark likes seeing him happy; the smile Taeyong is giving him now makes his heart beat faster. Maybe, he thinks, a little scared now, maybe it's more than just a tiny crush. "I-I'm just..." He swallows nervously. What to say so it's not a lie but not the whole truth either? "Distracted..."

"Anxious about the comeback?" Taeyong guesses and Mark nods, relieved. "Me too. But we'll do our best, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, of course we will."

"Okay, so again, look at this." Taeyong points at one of the verses and Mark leans over his shoulder, trying his best to focus and not think about how it's so nice, to just be close like this, or how much it worries him, that he might be in love. He doesn't want to be, not like this, not when the stakes are so high, when the smallest mistake can ruin their career. On the other hand, as he glances at Taeyong's profile, and the relaxed expression on his face, and listens to his voice, low and soothing, he decides he can't think of anyone more worthy of love.

For now, he'll just let things be. Being together like this is enough.

 

 

 

 [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kittyten) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING. granted, it's not much, but the writer's block was driving me crazy. this ship is really cute and i'd like to write them more in the future~
> 
> also i'm accepting drabble prompts so hit me up


End file.
